Variant Transformation
Variant Transformation (変異変化, Heni Henka, English TV: Change in Chakra Variation) is a highly advanced form of that entails remolding and reconfiguring the very nature of the user's chakra, altering its variation, and thus charateristics and properties for use in . An example would be using Fire Release to increase the sole attribute of heat within a fire release technique, something most Fire Release users can't do without increasing the chakra input and size of the technique itself. For some users, it can come as an extension of their natural talent with an element, and for others it can be uniquely tied to a Kekkei Genkai. As with simultaneous use of Shape and Nature Transformation, not all shinobi can utilize Variation Transformation, or combine it with other types of transformation altogether. However it is unknown which predated the other. In most it appears as one or the other, however a few users of this skill are able to utilize multiple transformations simultaneously. Variants Earth Release Water Release *A clan in Yōshigakure utilizes a Water Release in the form of , which grants displays extraordinarily high surface tension and density. It also possesses , allowing it to flow without losing kinetic energy. It is also nearly impossible to freeze. Its unique properties allows it to cut with sharpness vastly surpassing that of a senjutsu-enhanced Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. *Nisshō is able to modulate the temperature of water to create ice or steam, depending on if he increases or decreases it. *Kisshoten Benzaiten as well as her son and grandaughter are able to utilize a Water Release in the form of transluscent, blackish water; Munetsuchi. Through the manipulation of this unique water, it is able to transition into a solid, liquid or gaseous state, each with their own unique properties and effects. Fire Release * and Sasuke Uchiha can manipulate the highest variant of the Fire Release, in the form of . It is characterized by its inextinguishable black flames. *Nisshō van Astrea is also able to manipulate the Fire Release, in the form of white and black flames as well as the ability to manipulate the temperature of any fire based ability he uses, increasing it to unconventional levels. Wind Release *Naoto no Mikoto was able to manipulate the winds using Providence: Wind God. Lightning Release *Naoto was able to manipulate lightning as well as his own bio-electric current in the form of Providence: Lightning God. *Several Kirigakure shinobi are able to utilize black lightning in the form of . Lava Release *Mei Terumī of Kirigakure utilises a Lava Release unique to her that takes the form of a strong acidic mud which can both be used offensively and defensively. *Several shinobi of Kirigakure uses a Lava Release in the form of molten rock. *Son Gokū and its jinchūriki's Lava Release, Rōshi from Iwagakure and Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure, takes the form of hot molten rocks, either in more solid or liquid states. Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki also displayed this form. *Kyūsuke of Amegakure and several Iwagakure shinobi use Lava Release which takes the form of quicklime, which is a corrosive substance. *Karyū, and some of the leaders of Kumogakure — such as Dodai — use Lava Release in the form of vulcanised rubber, which is strong against Lightning Release. *Etoro Konjiki of Ishigakure's Lava Release takes the form of melting flames. *Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure's Lava Release takes the form of ashes and quicklime. *Ace Korimachi, via the Nature Synergy Mode, as well as several shinobi of Yōshigakure utilize a Lava Release in the form of Superheated Magma, which displays extraordinarily high density and varying levels of viscosity, while remaining in liquid form. *Ace Korimachi, Kyōitekikasei & Mizōarashi and a Nazca Summon also utilizes a Lava Release in the form of razor sharp, nigh indestructible . Ice Release *Nisshō van Astrea can also use an Ice Release in the form of snowstorms. Boil Release *Various Yōshigakure shinobi utilize a Boil Release in the form of , capable of even eating through the impervious armor of Steel Release users. Scorch Release * utilized a form of Scorch Release that allowed her to cause in targets, drying up their bodies near instantaneously. *Kogasu Taiyokami utilizes a Scorch Release that allows him to generate miniature , luminous spheres of plasma held together by their own gravity. Through this unique variation of the Scorch Release, Kogasu is able to generate and manipulate an amalgamation of , , , . Crystal Release *Diamond Magnet Release *Magnetic Field *Paralysis Curse Mark - Used by and its Jinchūriki. *Induction Heating Metal Release *Various members of the Yakingaku Clan have been known to utilize a myriad of different , such as: , , , , Dust Release * , , Kan and Ace utilize a Dust Release in the form of molecular detachment. *Several members of the Rasen Clan's Korimachi Branch utilize a Dust Release in the form of antimatter, atomic transmutation, and hyperdimensional obliteration. Trivia *